


Push

by SimplyCath



Category: WWE
Genre: AU, Dealer!Dean, Drug Use, Insomnia, Junkie!Seth, M/M, Sexual Coersion, pretty bleak, sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCath/pseuds/SimplyCath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe.  Seth needs to sleep - no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy story, but I just felt inspired.

TITLE: Push  
AUTHOR: Cath  
DISCLAIMER: Not my charactes, not making any profit, sure as hell not making any allegations.  
DISTRIBUTION: Get my permission first.  
RATING M  
CONTENT: m/m slash, AU, drug use, coersion, bad language  
SPOILERS: None  
SUMMARY: Alternate Universe. Seth just needs to sleep.  
NOTES: It's always junkie Dean, I wanted to turn the tables.

 

Push  
By: Simply Cath

4:17.

Seth stared down at the tiny numbers in the bottom right hand corner of his monitor. With a groan, he rubbed a hand across his face. His eyes fell shut and ever so slowly his chin drifted lower, as if a magnet drew it to his collarbone. His phone rang and he scrambled to grab it before the second ring. "Rollins. Yeah, yeah, I sent it an hour ago. Later." His fingers trembled as he hung up.

4:23.

He pulled off his tie and suit jacket, then headed over to the firm black leather couch pressed against the wall of his office. Seth locked the door and stretched out, draping the jacket over his chest. He breathed slowly, in and out, in and out, and willed his heartbeat to slow down.

The squeaking wheels of the mail cart had him bolting upright with a gasp so sharp it sent him into a coughing fit. Planting his feet on the floor, he rested his hands on his knees and blinked the reflexive tears from his eyes. His heart was pounding.

"Damn," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Fucking damnit." He gripped his hair, pulling on it hard. 

He went back to the computer. 4:21. "Wasn't it just-?" He shook his head, then reached into his desk for his cellphone, calling the sixth number on the list. He tapped an erratic rhythm against he arm of his chair, squeezing his eyes shut. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up...." After the fourth ring, he slammed the phone shut in disgust. "Some fucking sponsor you turned out to be, Jimmy. Shit."

4:34.

Grinding his teeth, Seth shut down his computer, walking past the tie and jacket. A flash of pain burst from his forehead as he walked into the locked door. With shaking fingers, he unlocked it. "I'm taking off early."

"Yeah," Brad looked him up and down. "You do that. You look like you could use-"

"Don't I know it?" Seth kept walking.

Once he hit the parking garage, he blinked at the sight of a familiar and very welcome face. "Mike! Wait up."

The man, wearing an obnoxiously bright blue suit, turned to look at him. The mocking smile faded from his lips. "You look like shit, Rolins."

"Yeah and I fee even worse." Seth shut his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. His eyes darted to the left and right, and he pressed his lips together as two of their coworkers walked by. Once they were out of earshot, he leaned in a little closer. "Listen." Seth took a deep breath. "Does that friend of yours still hang out on Rose Street?"

Mike arched an eyebrow. "Those twelve steps aren't working out so well are they?"

Seth's gaze found its way to the pavement, tracking the yellow line marking a parking space. "Four days." 

The mirth left Mike's eyes. "Yeah, man, he's there."

Nodding his thanks, Seth turned on his heel and went to his car.

o--o

 

Seth pulled into a parking spot and looked around. The street was nearly vacant. He locked his car up tight, then started down the street. He kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes down. Every so often, he looked over his shoulder, but there was nobody around. 

He opened the door and made his way up to the third floor. As he stopped at the second door on the left, there was a guy standing there; Seth eyed him up and down, his dull eyes focusing for the briefest of moments on the tattoo. In his sleep deprived state, it seemed like it was moving all on its own. He snapped back to reality when the man snapped his fingers. "Oh, sorry. I'm just here to-" He frowned, trying to remember the code. "Here to catch the game."

The man's posture relaxed and he stepped to the right. "Go on in."

"Thanks." Seth paused in hs tracks when the man chuckled. "What?"

"You're the first person to thank me."

"Oh." Seth shrugged. "There are some rude people in this down. 'scuse me."

The man gave him a sad look. Seth averted his eyes; he hated that look, like there was something wrong with him. Taking a deep breath, Seth twisted the doorknob and walked inside.

'Dirty Deeds' played softly through a pair of invisible speakers. A TV was playing some generic kung fu movie, all yelling voices and clanging swords. A tall blond guy wearing a pair of jeans was the only other person in the room, his bare feet claiming the last bit of free real estate on the battered coffee table. Someone got decapitated on screen, leaving the guy's face coated in a red hue from the screen. Seth kept his hands in his pockets.

They remained that way for so long that when the guy reached for the remote and hit the mute button, Seth nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Well, well," the voice oozed from the man's mouth, all smooth and bitter like melted dark chocolate. "If it isn't my favourite customer."

"Do you even know my name?"

Ambrose grinned. "Nope." For the first time, he focused on Seth's face. "You've been here before, but it's been a while." He walked up to Seth and squinted. He nodded. "Lemme guess. Trouble sleeping? And you probably need something a little stronger than coffee in the morning, right?"

"I-" Seth jumped when he heard a telltale pop-pop-pop out the window.

Rolling his eyes, Ambrose leaned over, shouting past Seth's shoulder. "Reigns, deal with that." He looked back at Seth and shrugged one bare shoulder. "I don't like guns." The blond looked back at the TV, then hopped over the back of the couch, settling in and turning up the volume as the movie came back on. "Usual price."

"Price?" Seth blinked and nodded. "Right, price, of course." Licking his lips, Seth reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled it out. He frowned as only sixty dollars appeared, half of what he needed. "Shit, fuck, goddamnit," He growled under his breath. "I-I don't... l-let me just hit an ATM, I'll just be a few minutes, okay?" He clenched his hands. "I just need twenty minutes."

Dean shook his head, not taking his eyes from the screen. "No can do, man. Got a buyer coming in ten minutes to pick up my entire supply. It'll all be gone in twenty."

"Man, I've got sixty right here, I can be back in fifteen minutes, you know I'm good for it-?"

Dean's bright blue eyes cut over to him. There was a smile on his face, but danger in his eyes. "Does this look like a charity to you, man? I gotta make bank to make my ends meet. You think my pal hangs out there just for my company? You want me to take it on good faith that you'll pay up? I don't think so." He muted the TV again and turned to look at Seth. One corner of his mouth kicked up into a smile. "Although..."

"What?" Seth looked towards the ceiling and shut his eyes. "I haven't slept in days."

"Well I'm a sucker for a sob story," Dean got to his feet and walked right up to the man, grinning at the way he jumped back in surprise. "Maybe we can work something out. A trade."

"A trade?" Hope burned bright in Seth's chest that this would be over, that he could finally get some rest. "Tell me what you want."

"Here's the thing," Dean planted one of his feet between Seth's and leaned in close, deliberately violating his personal space. "You need product, but you don't have the cash. So you're going to have to figure out what I want." He leaned in so they were cheek to cheek, his beer soaked breath wafting warmly into Seth's ear. "Can you figure out what I want?"

Seth started to back away, then grabbed at Dean's shoulder for balance. "I'm not... I don't..." He shuddered. "God I'm tired."

"You don't have to call me that. Dean's fine." Ambrose sized up the other man and gave him a shove into an empty chair. With a roll of his eyes, he walked over ot a padlocked nightstand. pulling a key from the back pocket of his jeans, he unlocked the drawer and pulled out a baggie. Heading back over to Seth, Dean nudged him.

Standing up, Seth glanced into Dean's hand and blinked at the two lime green pills in his hand. "What's this?"

"A freebie," Ambrose shrugged one shoulder. He licked his lips. "Green means go."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I told you I need-"

The hand on his shoulder tightened. "I know what you need. A little up before you go down. Hell, you need to drive home right? Unless you wanna spend the night here." 

Seth reached out for the pills, only to draw back when Dean shut his hand. He waited till the fingers unfurled before reaching again, only to have Dean close his fist again. "What are you, six?"

Ambrose pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nah, when I was six, I was dealing Oreos in exchange for Twinkies. Twinkies are the shit, man." Ever so slowly, he drew his tongue across his bottom lip. "Go ahead."

"I would like to, but you-" Seth grunted, when Dean's hand came right up to his face, the pills just under his nose. "I'm not-"

"Oh no," Dean grinned. "I don't want you using your hands. Or your nose. That would just be weird. They're too big anyway. Go on. Take 'em."

Seth hesitated.

o--o

In the pocket of Seth's jacket, his phone began to buzz like a swarm of angry bees, the name 'Jimmy' flashing on the screen.

o--o

The tip of Seth's tongue peeked out and he flicked both pills into his mouth at once, swallowing them dry. Dazed, he sat on the edge of the couch, leaning against the arm of it and closed his eyes.

o--o

Dean went back to his movie. "This is my favourite part." He peeked at the other man out of the corner of his eye. Seth was still on the arm of the couch, eyes closed, lashes fluttering like he was dreaming. He rolled his eyes. "Don't OD, Seth. You're a little too pretty to die in a dumpster."

"I thought you didn't know my name." The words came out in a rush, like his mouth couldn't contain them anymore. He opened his eyes and gasped. Everything was so sharp now; the lack of sleep had left him dull and dazed and now he felt snapped into reality, colours were more vivid, his heart battered against his ribcage, his bones twitching under his skin.

"I always remember the cute ones." Ambrose shut off the TV.

Seth stared at the screen for a moment, as if the movie was still playing. He turned back to Dean. His fingers twitched an erratic pattern on his knee. The floorboards squeaked as he fidgeted in his chair. He stared at Dean for what felt like hours. "Well?"

"Well what?" Dean's grin oozed across his face. "If you want it, get over here."

Planting his hands on his knees, Seth pushed to his feet. He took three steps forward, standing between Dean's parted knees.

Ambrose rested his hand on the man's hip, chuckling when he jumped at the touch. The dark haired man was fidgeting in place, like he had bees buzzing in his veins. His fingers trailed upward, tracing the path of his belt until he got to the buckle. The shirt and undershirt he wore did nothing to mask the feel of firm muscle under Dean's touch. Seth wasn't moving much. His finger circled each button on the way up until Dean grabbed his collar and yanked Seth down to his level, forcing their mouths together. 

Seth grunted as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth, the ruthlessness of it taking Seth off guard. He kissed back for a moment, purely out of instinct, then drew away, but not too far because Dean still had a grip on his shirt. "I'm not-"

"You want product, don't you?" Dean leaned in and licked a trail from Seth's jawbone to his ear. "And since you can't pay, you'll have to earn it instead. Get on your knees." He twisted his fist, causing the fabric around Seth's neck to tighten. "Unless you want another sleepless night." He shook his head. "You want to sleep tonight, don't you, Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth yielded to the pressure and knelt. He planted his hands on Dean's thighs, staring up at him through dark lashes. "Yeah."

"Thought so." Dean straightened out Seth's collar before releasing it. He made quick work of unzipping his jeans, lifting his hips and pushing them down slightly. Dean closed his fingers around himself, stroking slowly. Seth was staring at his face, doing anything to avoid looking down. Dean grinned. "Get to it."

"I've never," Seth trailed off, staring at the beginning of a hole in Dean's jeans.

Dean grabbed the point of Seth's chin, forcing their eyes to lock. "Let's get one thing clear. I have what you want. And if you want it, you're going to give me what I want. Doesn't matter what you are, or aren't." He pressed his lips to Seth's forehead. "Although considering how fast you got down on your knees, maybe you are."

"Shut the fuck-"

Dean's grip tightened. "Watch your mouth or you're not walking out of here." He let go and sat back.

Seth's mind raced. He should leave, he should get out of here, Laura used to do that thing with her tongue, this wasn't worth it, he had to call Jimmy, there was that chick in that movie who could take - Seth shook his head, trying to calm the racing thoughts. "I-"

"Seeeeeeeth," Dean brushed his fingers through those dark curls, liking the way he arched into it. He did it again. "Seth, stop thinking."

So he did.

Seth's lips closed around the head. He applied the barest bit of suction before moving a little deeper. When he wasn't pushed off or insulted, he kept going. The buzzing in his ears grew louder. He started bobbing slowly, taking a bit more into his mouth with each descent. He was able to get more than half into his mouth without choking. Dean's fingers twisted in his hair, but he didn't seem to be complaining.

"Mmm," Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "You sure you've never done this before?"

He kept the pace slow, filling his mind with memories, ex girlfriends, porn, trying anything he could think of to get a reaction. Anything to avoid thinking about how he'd gotten here. Anything to avoid thinking about how every little noise Dean made sent a shiver down his back, how the hand in his hair was far from the worst thing he'd ever felt.

There was no warning when Dean came. Seth tried to pull back, struggling when Dean's grip tightened. Fighting for breath, Seth had no choice but to swallow. When the grip loosened, Seth lifted his head. "You son of a-" The words died when he was pulled into another kiss and a groan was ripped from deep in his chest when Dean gripped him between the legs.

Euphoria overwhelmed him and he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. "What-?"

"After a blowjob like that," Dean licked the shell of Seth's ear. "Least I could do is return the favor."

"You don't - ohhh."

Seth had no idea how their positions got switched so fast. He lifted his hips and Dean shoved down his pants and underwear. When the blonde's fingers closed around him, Seth let out a guttural groan, bucking under him. 

"Yeah, that's it," Dean whispered into his ear, keeping his pace slow, relishing in the gasps and curses that fell from Seth's pretty, swollen lips. "Look at you, want it so bad, huh? Yeah, you want it bad, need it don't you?" He bit down hard on Seth's bottom lip, sending the other man thrashing under him. "It's not just the pills, either, getting you hard like this. You know that, right? Tell me you want it."

Dean's words, his hands, his pills, Seth had no idea where any one thing started and the other left off. He was lost in a haze. "I want it," he gasped, his head falling back against the couch.

"Fuck," Dean muttered, picking up the pace of his strokes. It wasn't long at all before Seth was bucking with a gasp, his cock spilling all over Dean's fingers. Bringing his hand to his lips, Dean licked one finger clean and grinned. "Not bad. Still need a little practice, but I won't kick you out of bed for eating crackers."

It was a bitch to button himself up with one hand, but Dean managed it. He headed into the bathroom to wash up and grinned at his reflection.

By the time he came back into the living room, Seth was dressed, standing there looking lost.

"What do you-? Oh right. Fair's fair." Dean walked to the nightstand and counted out the pills, red and green, just like Christmas. He handed the bag to Seth who swiftly pocketed it and started for the door.

"Seth," Dean called out to the man's retreating back. "Your money's no good here anymore."

o--o

Seth put the car in park, then looked at his apartment building in shock. "How the hell did I-?" He shook his head and headed up to his room.

Once inside, he fed his cat and stripped down. He went into the bathroom and cranked the water as hot as he could stand it, and stayed in the stall till his teeth started to chatter.

Ignoring the four missed messages on his answering machine, Seth threw on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and grabbed the baggie from his pocket. Now there were five missed messages on his machine. Seth looked at his alarm clock.

11:34pm.

Red was stop.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I get tired of Dean being the junkie, so I make him the dealer instead. Totally fair. Totally. Fair.
> 
> Hope you all liked it, 
> 
> Cath


End file.
